Bad Mr. Frosty
Bad Mr. Frosty is a snowman with an attitude! He is one of the few characters to appear in all the ClayFighter games to date, and has also appeared on all the box art for every game in the series. Bad Mr. Frosty is a grouchy snowman who rules the North Pole, though he occasionally helps the good guys. He has snow/ice based attacks, including throwing snowballs, creating sharp icicles, and sliding across the ground. He's typically seen wearing a blue top hat, though in C2: Judgement Clay, he wears a baseball cap backwards. He is expected to appear in the upcoming ClayFighter remake for Wii Ware and DSi Ware. He appears to be a parody of Frosty the Snowman. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. ClayFighter Bad Mr. Frosty was part of the original line-up in the first ClayFighter. His special attacks include throwing snowballs, spitting sharp balls of ice, sliding along the ground and kicking his opponent, and turning into a snow boulder and rolling into his opponent. In the 1-player mode, he is fought once, on an icy lake in front of an ice block castle with penguin spectators. When he wins, he spins his head around on his finger like a basketball. He had the most moves out of anyone in the first game. ClayFighter: Tournament Edition In the SNES exclusive update to the first installment of the ClayFighter series, Frosty's Big arm sideswipe had a shorter range (probably done to balance out the large amount of damage it does). His stage was changed a little, but not that much. C2: Judgement Clay Sporting a new look this time around, Bad Mr. Frosty's attitude is slightly lighter after being released from prison after attacking Santa. He wears a baseball cap instead of his top hat. he seems to have gotten better at kicking, since all three kick buttons have different animations. They took out a lot of his special moves, and added a new anti air attack. His arena is the North Pole and his evil twin in this game is Ice. Quotes when he beats you *"I beat the fool jolly, la la la, la la la." *"I got snow on you. Don't whine!" ClayFighter 63⅓ Once again reformed, Bad Mr. Frosty seeks to stop Dr. Kiln's plans of taking over the world and reclaim the North Pole from Sumo Santa. Frosty battles by transforming himself in various ways, creating snow balls, ice picks, and other such weapons and even calls upon his little buddy who lives inside his top hat. His claytalities include turning his opponent into a snow cone, stuffing his opponent into his top hat and smashing it, and kicking his opponent off screen. His arena is the Freezing Fortress. Quotes *"Icebash!" *"Don't need this disguise anymore!" *"Ice pick!" *"NOT THE FACE!" *"Get 'em little buddy!" Quotes said if you lose to him in Sculptor's cut: *I've stopped you cold! *I'll put the deep freeze on you. *Your snow match for me. *You haven't got enough cool to stop me! Bios Clayfighter 63 1/3 After the plane wreck, which landed him on the isle, Bad Mr. frosty is trying to change his ways. He was once a frozen hearted menace. He soon finds out that Sumo Santa is lurking around Klaymodo isle, Frosty knows Sumo is never up to any good, it is up to Frosty to find Sumo and stop him. Little does Frosty know there is a much bigger threat and his name is Dr. Kiln! Clayfighter Sculptor's Cut Bad Mr. Frosty...The one-time cold-hearted head hooligan of the frozen north, has since sought out therapy to help chill out his hot-headedness. He has even traded in his rebellious backwards baseball cap for his familiar top hat. With his personality now benevolent, he strives to fight against the evils of the very claydom he once belonged to. He's snow ordinary dude. Endings Clayfighter As Bad Mr Frosty became king of the circus, he moved the big top to his beloved home: the north pole. The attractions forced a certain overweight toymaker and his reindeer out of a job. Kids now look forward to christmas from Bad Mr. Frosty. The end. C2: Judgement Clay As grand master of mudville, Bad Mr Frosty became head of gift wrapping for the firm of S. Claus and co., Muddville division. Unfortunatley, his gifts usually recuired a minimum of twenty days days to thaw out. Clayfighter 63 1/3 With the defeat of Sumo Santa, Dr. Kiln and the chaos of Klaymodo Island behind him, Mr frosty must now return to the North pole to finish what he started. His will is strong. Only time will tell what his ultimate fate will be and what adventures Frosty will have next! ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut Boss dialogue Bad Mr Frosty: You elves can't defend you now, buster. Sumo Santa: I don't need them to take care of a slushie like you. Bad Mr Frosty: We both can't be Snow kings, tubby. There can be only one. Sumo Santa: I hope you don't ruin my carpet when I melt you. Bad Mr Frosty is happy that he was able to help the good guys win and conquer the forces of evil for which he once fought. Unaccustomed to the tropical climate of Claymodo, Frosty can once again return to his icy home and relax in his snowy haven. Don't get too comfortable, though, Frosty! Evil is always just around the corner. ''Moves'' ''Clayfighter'' *''Down, forward punch: Frozen Fist'' *''Down, forward kick: slide'' *''back, down, forward: ice breath'' *''back, forward punch: shoulder ram'' *''Hold back, forward punch: Snowball'' *''Hold down, up kick: arcing snowball'' *''Forward, down, forward punch: anti air headbutt'' *''Hold Down, up punch: Big arm sideswipe'' ''C2: Judgement clay'' *''Ice breath-HCB+P'' *''Snowball-Charge back, Forward and punch'' *''Rising ice-Charge down, up and punch'' ''ClayFighter 63 1/3/Sculptor's Cut'' ''Special Moves'' *''Ice Bash: QCB + P'' *''Ice Pick: CB, F + P'' *''Blizzard Kick: FDF + K'' *''Snowball: Charge, L/R + P'' *''Snow Blower (removed in sculptor's cut)'' *Little Buddy ''Super Moves'' *''Frozen Frenzy: QCB, HCF + K'' *''Snow Plow: HCB, F + K'' *''Hurricane Flurry: QCF, QCF + K'' ''Claytalities: *''Snowcone Squeeze: B, D, D, F, L (Close) *''Torso Kick: F, D, B, B (Close)'' *''Ice Smash: D, B,D, B (Close)'' *Hat Trick: R,B,D,D,ForR,D,D,F) (Close) *Kick Off Island: D, D, R+L (Close) videos Clayfighter 63 1/3 [[Video:Clay_Fighter_63_1_3_Bad_Mr.Frosty_Playthrough_Part_1|thumb|left|298px|Playthrough by vidfreak727.]thumb|right|300px|Playthrough by vidfreak727. thumb|298px|left|Claytality exhibition by hand0ftime. Sculptor's Cut Playthrough courtesy of Wiiguy07. http://youtu.be/6Fyo7n9nX6A http://youtu.be/L1W1PP6CnkE Themes ClayFighter 2 Judgement Clay thumb|left|295px|Video belongs to Musikfievel. Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Evil characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters that have changed sides Category:Content